Secret Lovers
by Darrinx
Summary: Ron is deeply in love with a woman that deeply loves him, But the reputation of his love has caused them to love eachother in secret. Story Inspired by Romeo and Juliet Please Review.


Kim Possible: Secret Lovers  
By DarrinX 

-Ok Since I am no longer allowed to post Songfics here for some strange reason, I've decided to take a new approach to the Romantic stories I like to write. Whist watching Romeo and Juliet (the one with Leonardo Dicaprio) the idea for Secret Lovers came to me. Please be easy with some of the dialog used in this story I just can't get that film out of my head. Please Read on and Please Enjoy.-

Ron Stoppable looked blankly towards a far wall as the woman he loved held him close. The tracks of tears were clear to see by anyone near enough to see as she held him close to her. He knew that this was what had to be, for even though their love was true love, their love was not to be. No matter what either of them felt in the beating of there hearts this could just never work.

He slowly pulled her away from his being to stare once more into her eyes. Once his gaze went back into her eyes he saw that yes indeed she loved him, Just as deep within his heart and soul so did he. But like all things in the world it would have to die and in this its bitter painful death did he feel his heart begin to brake.

Although now their love began to brake it had been a long time in coming, although neither of them knew that today would be the last that their love was let to live.

…

In the small dark chambers of Middleton High Schools changing rooms sat the beautiful cheerleader that held the hearts of Ron Stoppable. She sat alone within the chambers among the lockers, her only company was the small piece of paper she held dear to her breast. The scrap had been hidden deep within her bag. The piece of paper was a note. A note addressed to only she as it sat written in the handwriting of her love. It read.

My love I wait for you in art class.  
I count the seconds until we see each other once more All my love RS

She smiled as she held the note back to her heart. She felt the beating of her racing heart deep within her breast at the thought of her love waiting for her and her alone. Even though they saw each other almost everyday, at school or at cheer practice somehow it just wasn't enough. She Always wanted to be near him. She felt nothing that could take his place at times he wasn't near. She longed for his touch. She needed his kiss. She'd give anything to have him here with her, to bring her the pleasure just being in his arms could bring.

They had been meeting in secret for quite some time now, trying to be careful that no one saw that they were together. She had many enemies that would exploit the relationship that she shared with this wonderful man. Her school rival alone would never let he and her be in peace if she ever found out that she was dearly in love with him.

The two lovers had tried so desperately to find a place that they could spend together. First they had tried Buano Nacho. It was a place everybody knew they liked to eat so hopefully no one would find it strange. They would spend their time there looking at each other as they sat among friends, avoiding the awkward glances that came their way longing only to touch each others hands. But soon people began to talk behind their backs, so to save their relationship they had to abandon their meeting place.

Now they had taken to meeting in class rooms after school or after cheer practice. There they could be free. There he would hold her hand. He would touch her cheek with his gentle hand. There they could be free to kiss each other and care not of being seen. With just the gentleness of his kiss or the sound of his voice, he would heal all the pain fighting what ever problem came her way brought to her. She still remembered that day when their love had been set free.

She had felt feelings for him long before that day. Although blind to this at first she tried to hide it with comments and just keeping herself at bay. She had also said some rather nasty things to him. Like the time she slammed his Middleton Madd Dawg rotten. She still felt bad about that day but that was also the day that their love was then released.

…

She pulled him back into the school gym as cheer practice came to an end. Often she would pull him aside to give him constrictive criticises, so no one around them really thought much of what was said.

"Listen Ron. You've got to cut out this Madd Dawg thing its become way stupid. It was sort of fun in the begin but now its just gotten idiotic." She told him as he looked at her from inside his Middleton Madd Dawg mask that he had constructed with his very hand.

"Can't stop this Dawg I'm just so totally amped." shouted the fun loving mascot as he began to prance around the gym howling to the very moon as she pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Come on Stoppable this has gone far enough the crowd is laughing at you"  
"O come on I'm just doing the Dawg thing I ain't hurting nobody" Replied the howling Dawg as he stood back up from the floor and began to walk towards the beautiful cheerleader.

"Yes you are your embarrassing the squad"  
"Say's who"  
"Say's…" She suddenly found herself a loss for words as he began to remove his mascot mask allowing her eyes to gaze finally upon his face. It was not just in his face but in his eyes that she saw the reason that she now could not speak. He stood almost completely near her face and his soft brown eyes seemed to shine in the glistening beauty of the sun that shone within the gym. He looked upon her with a gaze in his eyes that now held her still and would not allow her to look away.

She had seen that look in his soft eyes before. He often got it look when her hated rival was near. She knew that Ron had a crush on her headstrong counterpart almost everyone in the school did. She was the person that everyone wanted' but he now looked at her in that exact same way and sent chills of joy down her very spine.

She looked at him wanting to say something but the words wouldn't come. Her mind would speak of words to say but they would not leave her lips. Her knees began to weaken as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Her mind spoke of her to look away but instead she could only look back at him. Her eyes gazing into those soft brown orbs and her heart began to pound within her breast, as he just stood still, the same look within his eyes.

She looked at him from head to toe as she licked her drying lips. There was a feeling within her now that she had tried to fight away. Then suddenly she felt it brake. The chains that bound her heart was no longer there to hold her back as she could contain it no longer. She closed the remaining distance between him and threw her arms around his neck to pull him towards her and kissed the softness of his lips.

Ron's eyes opened in shock as this woman that he'd wanted for so long now sealed his lips with her own. He'd wanted to taste the soft red of her lips for so long and now she was here kissing him deep as he slowly wrapped his arms around her to keep him close to him.

His arms held her close to his chest as they touched the strong muscles of her back. He gently touched the softness of her skin before ending his exploration of her back upon the soft cloth of her cheer shirt. She in turn ran her fingers through the scruffiness of his blond hair as her lips held on tight to his own. Her long hidden feelings for the man that held her close, were now free to fly. Like a benevolent dove that flew within the blue of the sky did they love too fly as their kiss grew in passion and with something so much more.

…

She gently sighed at that memory and he'd been so wonderful to her since then. He had respected her wishes to keep his and her relationship a secret not telling a single soul of the love they felt inside. Not even her parents knew of the man that she now loved, if any of her relatives knew they would kill her.

She also needed to be careful at what people would think at school. Ron was a mascot and she was a cheerleader. He was a social outcast and she was among the top of the food chain. Although she now knew that love knew no boundaries of social statues. Love struck you with its arrow when the time was right knowing no boundaries of race sex or status, nothing could cease the feelings love created.

But still she needed to be weary of what people would think if they knew of her and Ron. Her schoolyard rival alone would dog her forever with this. She knew she would never allow her and Ron to be in peace. She would torment her forever perhaps even poison her love. She was already making her life hard with her obnoxious attitude. She would sit atop her throne looking down upon her. Her only protection from her was her dear Ron and if she ever found out she would never let them be.

"YOU COMING OR NOT" called a unfriendly voice that halted all of her thoughts of her love. She looked towards exit of these chambers to see the standing form of her rival looking straight towards her eyes.

"Yes I'm coming keep your panties on"  
"Whatever just hurry your keeping the girls waiting"

She sat back onto the bench and took one last look at the note kissing his initials before placing it into her bag hidden amongst her clothes. Cheer practice dragged on for the young cheerleader. Although she battled on with the grace and beauty of a upstanding swan her mind was on another. She wanted only to be by her Ron. She prayed that the clock would fly but instead it seemed to slow.

She fought through practice her mind on the one person that brought her joy. She thought of him waiting for her faithfully within the art room. Waiting to take her deep within his arms. He was waiting for her within that room where she also wanted to be. She wanted him to kiss the drying of her lips, to moisten them once more with the tenderness of his lips. She wanted him-

Suddenly her train of thought was cut off by the body of her fellow cheerleader that crashed into her. She was so busy dreaming of her Ron that she'd missed her queue to side hurdler lift off out of position and let Tara take her spot. Instead Tara collided with her knocking her from the shoulders of Hope and landed straight onto the wooden floor of the gym.

She groaned in pain as Tara laid on top of her almost knocked out as she reached down to check her back, she could move there was nothing broken as Tara looked at her and frowned.

"In the way much" barked the blond as she stood back up from the floor leaving her laying back upon the floor.

"Don't get sassy Tara you're the one that hit me"  
"Don't bark at Tara she wasn't the in the way" spoke the familiar voice of her rival as she stood by Tara's side shacking her head.

"Whatever your problem is you better get it fixed before the Cheer regionals" challenged her bitter rival as she continued to look upon her fallen body.

"O I'll be ready will you" She barked back at her and stood up from the floor. She stood straight and gazed deep within her eyes.

The two had been rivals ever since they were preteens after that amazing performance where she'd joined the cheer squad. That routine was unbelievably hard she shouldn't have been able to do it. But somehow she'd pulled it off and there rivalry had just escalated since then.

"Look I don't care at this point about your little cheer off or anything for that matter I've got somewhere more important to be." she snapped in the face of her rival not caring about practice or any competition she only thought of one person, the person she wanted now.

"Fine leave WE DON'T NEED YOU" screamed her rival as she fled the school gym. She didn't need this or anything right now. Ron was waiting for her and now not her rival nor wild horses would keep her away no longer.

She ran to the changing room and grabbed her bag not even changing out of her purple and red cheer uniform, she'd been away from Ron for to long. She ran down the corridors of the school towards the exit of the school where she looked back towards the gym. As she looked back she saw that she was alone. She smiled and ran up the stairs towards the art room where her love was sat waiting for her, where he would soon take her into his arms and take all the stress and pain of the day away.

Sure enough as she ran along the corridors thinking about him did he sit in the art room thinking only of her. He sat with only a single light on as he waited patently for the love of his life to return. He had been sat thinking about the relationship they had and he found that yes he did love her. He loved her more then the moon and stars in the heavens. But this sneaking around was getting to much for him.

His heart burned when ever he saw her in the school corridors and he couldn't take her in his arms. He hated it when she and her rival would bark at each other. Like raved dogs they would fight yet he couldn't see why.

The two of them had been rivals for years but he found that they were both cool girls. Each with different qualities that he saw in each of them. They had so much more in common than either of them knew but that only he could see. What was the point in fighting all the time he didn't care what anyone thought about him why should she. Why should anyone for that matter. People were made differently for a reason. Not to be drones or copies of each other, people were made as individuals so that they could be free but could his love not see that.

He still remembered there first real date together. He had meet her in a secret location where they knew they wouldn't be spotted. From there he had taken her all that way to Upperton where he knew they could be in peace. It was just a small restaurant that had served quite good food. It had been a Karaoke Night there and he'd spent almost all of the night singing her soft love songs that came from his heart.

It was the first time they had felt truly happy. When they were together it was like the outside world didn't affect them all that mattered was each other. After his singing they had held hands and shared a wonderful meal. It was here where he had told her that he was in love with her, and where she to had confessed that she to loved him.

If she loved him and he her then why did she continue to insist on secrecy they should be free to love anyone that they wanted no matter what. He loved her so much and he had to tell her that he needed her now more then ever and deep down he knew that she needed him.

Suddenly as he sat in the dark the door to the art room opened. He turned afraid that a teacher had walked in and caught him. But his face turned to a face of pure joy as standing in the door way in a ray of light from the corridors outside was the woman he loved.

"You came" he spoke in his gentle voice as he rose from his seat and held out his arms to greet her. She stood in the doorway in her beautiful cheerleaders outfit looking more beautiful than the last time they'd meet. Her beauty seemed to grow with each new moon and he felt his heart beat at the beauty that graced him.

She looked at him her face filled with love as she ran into his arms. He pulled her close to his body her face kissing his neck as his tender lips touched her cheek with the gentleness only he could show and her tension and pain was lifted from her now thumping heart.

"O Ron I could wait no longer I needed to be with you." spoke his fair maiden as she kissed his lips like she'd done countless times before. Their kiss grew in love as they held each other close. When ever they were separated their hearts would grieve. Like a Lovebird separated from its mate. But when they would come together they could feel their love grow to the very heavens themselves and would erupt like a volcano waiting to burst with the passion they had for each other.

"Your early my love what about cheer practice." his voice spoke with such concern, cheer practice was so important to her why would she cut it off like this.

"I could take it no longer, I needed to get away from her I could think of nothing but you" her eyes seemed to shine as she spoke those words. He looked into those glistening orbs as her words struck the strings of his heart like a harp. He gently ran his fingers across the softness of her face and touched her lips with his thumb. She gently kissed his gentle digit as he began to stroke the soft strands of her hair.

She was a beautiful vision. A gentle ray of sunlight that graced his unworthy eyes with her beauty. Her face once strong and proud was now a gently flowing sea filled with love, with eyes that could outshine the very stars. She was a wonder to his eyes and wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky. God had surely blessed him, as he had allowed him to touch one of his angels as she reached up to touch his face with her gentle hand.

"I've missed so much. But I've called you here not just to gaze at you but because we need to talk." Ron gently moved his hand away from her face and began to walk away from her.

"Please sit down" Ron made a small gesture to take the seat next to where he now sat. Slowly she took her seat next to him and he reached out to take her hands in his. She looked into his eyes and saw now that they held a sadness in them that she'd never seen before as slowly he began to speak.

"Now we've been playing around like this for quite some time now." said the young mascot as he gazed at his lovely cheerleader and gently kissed the top of her hand, as he held them in his own.

"I've loved every second we've had together but I have to tell you this"  
"Wait Ron please don't say"  
"Please let me finish" said her love as he touched her face with his hand. Her voice sounded so laboured and sad and he could swear he could see tears within her eyes as he finished talking.

"While sat here I've been doing some thinking about us." her face now changed to a wash of horror at what she knew he was about to say.

"Please Ron Don't"  
"I'm on a roll here please let me speak" said her love never letting her finish what she had to say. Whatever Ron had to say he wanted to say.

"We've been seeing each other in secret now for far to long and… and I want to tell everyone about us" Ron blurted out the last line almost to fast to hear. But she did hear every word and in such she pulled her hands away from his.

He wasn't talking about braking up he wanted to go further. He wanted to go public with there relationship but they had agreed on keeping it quiet.

"Ron I… I don't understand you know how I feel about this." Ron stood up at what she said and walked around the room his head hung low at what she said.

"Well I can't take it anymore. I cant keep my feelings bottled up inside like you do." his fists clenched in built up emotion as he looked into the eyes of his love as she looked back at him her face a riddle of questions.

"But Ron please I thought we agreed to keep us a secret." spoke the woman he loved as she stood up from her seat and tried to hold his hand, but he tore them away as he looked at her.

"We did but I can no longer look at you from afar and not want you near. I can't look at you in cheer practice and not want to kiss your lips. I can no longer look at you in the hallways and not want to take you in my arms. I want to be free to love you." Ron's voice was filled with emotion and his eyes ran with the bitter waters of tears as he looked at her.

He was asking a lot from her if she agreed she would lose everything. She would no longer be respected by her piers. She could be shone buy everyone that knew her name and her rival would destroy her completely there was to much to lose.

"But what about her you know what she'll do if she finds out about us"  
"FORGET ABOUT HER" called the cries of her lover as he took her in his arms. His face was just inches from hers as he gazed into her eyes.

"It is not her that I love nor has it ever been. But it is you that fills my every breath with life. Look, look deep into my eyes as I tell you that I Love You and no manner of people nor the wrath of god above will ever change that." his words now were like a gentle poem that struck at her heart. She saw that yes he did love her and she knew that deep inside she loved him to but this was too much to ask.

"Ron please try to understand she'll kill me if she found out about us or worst she'd poison you against me. She holds that kind of power she wont stop if she finds us." She pleaded with her love to see reason. There was nothing more that she wanted more then him but there was to much at risk to try. They had to keep this inside.

"If it is her that worries you then we'll work on her. We'll make her see that I love you and you love me and no malice will change that… unless you don't love me" She turned her head away and released herself from his hands. He had hurt her with what he'd just said and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Why would you say that" she squeaked through the choking of her tears as Ron came behind her and gently placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I was out of line. But why wont you let anyone see how much you love me" Ron was begging for answers but they were answers she just couldn't give him. Ron was an outcast he didn't understand what respect meant to her without respect she was nothing.

Ron then gently began to massage the soft flesh of her shoulders. Softly she closed her eyes as the gentle hands of her love pushed into the aching muscles of her arms. Slowly she felt herself begin to full under the spell of his gentle fingers as she moaned at his caring touch. Then she felt Ron's lips begin to touch the smooth flesh of her neck and she pushed her head back to rest upon his brow.

Ron's kisses began to deepen moving along her neck to her shoulder, then back towards her neck as they filled her with joy. Her breathing began to weaken as she released another soft moan from her throat, when she then pushed his head away from her neck and turned to face him.

"No your soft kiss and gentle touch is only there to distract me for your proposal." Her voice was heavy and she could feel her heart pulling out towards her love wanting those lips to touch her again, but she needed to say fresh this not the time for romance.

"My love. I would never use such things to deceive you, I love you. But you see how much you enjoy my touch. You feel how joy being in your arms brings me. I just want to feel like this all the time." Ron's voice sounded almost paranoid as he reached out to touch her again, but she pulled away from his grasp his heart protesting at her begging her to let him touch her again.

"I feel your need as it burns within me my love. But you have to see the dangers of what your asking of me I have to much to lose for are love."

"I would cause the stars to crash to the earth for you my love. I would part the seas for you to walk unmoistened though there salty wakes. I would die for you my love, and yet you take the words of others over your own heart." Ron's face lowered as he saw he was fighting a losing battle her mind was fully made her reputation was more important then their love. She would much rather take the cheers and praise of her peers then allow him to worship here with his heart.

"You would take your friends praise over my love?" asked Ron as he kept his back turned to her. She wanted to look at his eyes. She could hear in his voice of how saddened he was but she couldn't see the tears he could be shedding. She couldn't answer the question he'd just asked her though, to answer such a question would cause her to lose her love forever.

"I see no answer to that one." Said Ron spoke Ron's saddened voice as he turned to face her, and yes he did have tears in his eyes. Seeing his soft brown eyes filling with those bitter waters caused her own tears to fall from her soft beautiful eyes. Ron reached out and took her in his arms and gently wiped the tears from her eyes as he looked into those reddening orbs.

"Are you ashamed of me?" asked Ron as he held her tight. He was now desperate for an answer of why she was hurting him with her persistent denial of their love.

"Of course not. Its just that"  
"Just what" Ron broke off her sentence once more as he turned his back on her again. His fists clenched at this unbreakable barricade that surrounded her heart.

"You say you love me yet you wont let me hold you. You say you need me yet you wont let me kiss your lips. You say that when we're together you feel loved and cared for yet you wish not to feel that way forever. Its like there's two of you. One is the soft caring lover I see before me, and the other cold and deserting who would rather poison me rather then kiss me. WHO ARE YOU DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT"

"YES I LOVE YOU" Cried his maiden as he turned to see her on her knees her head in her hands as she let her tears flow into her hands. Ron looked at her and his heart begged him to help her up. But he held firm as she looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"I love you so much (sob) when your not here (sob) I feel cold! When I see you with other women I fill with envy. When I see you in the hallway I just want to ran and take you in my arms. But I can't we are forbidden we are two different people"

"What is a reputation. You say you love me now, would you love me If I was a jock. Would you care for me the way you say you do if I played football. That which we call a rose by any other name would be as beautiful to behold. Why am I so different from Josh Mankey or Brick Flagg."

Ron's questions were starting to hurt her heart and soul. Ron was different from all those other guys. He was gentle caring and made her heart pound when he was close. He was the only one that could release her from the hard nature of her reputation to the woman she really was inside. The woman that now arose from her knees to look into his eyes.

"Feel this" said Ron as he took hold of her hand and bought it to his heart. She could feel the pounding deep into her palm as she looked up into his eyes.

"Can you feel it, Can you feel the love in my heart. Only you make my heart beat like this"  
"Yes I can. . . And feel this" she then took Ron's free hand from his side and placed it to her chest., And Ron felt the beating of her heart from deep within her which matched the beating of his perfectly.

"But you and I can never be, as much as we love each other we can never touch like this unless we are alone" She then took Ron into her arms as she embraced him gently. Ron didn't return her embrace instead he stood weakened almost using her to keep himself upright as slowly he pulled away.

He slowly pulled her away from his being to stare once more into her eyes and he saw that she had made her choice. Ron had no place in her life apart from in secret.

"If that is your wish my love then I will leave." Ron touched her face as her tears moistened his fingers as she pulled it deeper to her face.

"No Ron Stay with me. We can make this work" spoke the words of his love as she desperately clutched his hand as he gently shook his head.

"I . . . We can't live like this. If are love is indeed forbidden then it is to stay as such. But know that as long as there is breath in my body and blood within my heart I will love you. I will live for only one love, your love. Everything I do will be out of love for you, and if ever you feel that we can ever be, just call my name and all come running. But please my love will you grant me one last request?" Ron asked as he felt his hear begin to brake as he looked into her soft gentle eyes one last time.

"Anything my love what can I do"  
"Please kiss me. Before you brake what's left of my heart please kiss me. Please let me feel the soft gentle gift of your lips upon mine one last time." begged Ron as she looked deep within his eyes.

She did not speak any words instead she just raised her tear stained face towards the grieving face of her love and gently placed her lips to he's. This kiss was unlike the others they'd sheared. This their last kiss was filled with grief as they lips touched mixing with the bitter taste of their tears. Gently Ron pulled her closer to him his heart silently pleading within him to keep her close to hold what was left of his heart together.

As such her beating heart began to cry like her eyes as her only love was leaving her. Her reputation had now destroyed the only love she'd ever know and she wanted to remember this last kiss forever. She would need this kiss to help her through the hardships that would fallow without her love as she felt his lips slowly pull away.

He stopped their kiss knowing that this was killing them both inside as he looked one last time at the beautiful crystals that were her eyes and through tears he spoke one last time.

"Thank you my beautiful Bon-Bon"

-Well what do you think. This is the first full romance story I've written without the add of music and really I'm quite proud of it. It is also my first Ron and Bonnie paring. I tried to keep people guessing about who the girl was dropping hints that it was ether Kim or Bonnie but in the end I think it was a little obvious. Also I truly believe that Bonnie is a good person inside but like I've written in the story she cares more about what other people think of her hence why she's so snotty. Also she has two really mean sisters that tease her so much and that's just not right. I hope you've enjoyed this story and please let me know what you think with some reviews. Thank you for reading.-


End file.
